So Long, And Goodnight
by BreeXisXforeverXFrankies
Summary: Im threat angel, I am one of the few still rebeling against BL/ind, i am wounded and now its time for my sister and I to go find our Uncle Dr. Death, but with him comes all his killjoys. But this cant be too bad? Can it? I suck at summarys. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

So Long, And Goodnight

"Threat!" My sister cried out, and i spun on my heel my ray gun raised. But she was too late telling me because the draculoid shot first, the beam went into my arm like a gunshot. Wincing in pain, but i kept shooting untill the last draculoid was dead.

"Fuck Threat! What did you do!"

"RC, calm down. Its okay. Help me up." I grimaced, and screamed out when she touched my wound.

She helped me up, and to our cobalt blue mustang just down the road. Blood was soaking through my tee shirt, and down my arm.

"We need to get you to someone." My sister said softly as we went speeding down the dusty road

"Who Ri, do you expect me to just hand myself over to the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, for medical help? Because that aint happening. Sorry to say." I snapped at her, we used to have such a normal life, no Better Living Industries, no draculoids, no S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, no fighting, no ray guns. Nothing. But now people were after us, we were killjoys, rebels, two of the falive, the few still fighting.

"No you idiot. I think its time we went to see Uncle Dr. D." She smirked.

"It's been seven years RC, we have no clue where he is anymore. Last time we saw him was in Mexico during that explosion."

"You mean, YOU dont know where he is. I always know darlin."

"Well hurry up then, cause this hurts like a bitch." I said nodding to my bleeding arm

3 Hours Later (California)

"Hurry, be quiet." my sister hissed at me as she dragged me through the dark ally ways of sunny old California.

Up ahead i saw a black haired boy fighting alongside a red haired one, tag teaming against five draculoids, RC gasped and ran forward ray gun raised high. Stupidly i ran after her, just as a draculoid pinned the black one against the wall and held a ray gun to his head. I yanked my own gun from my waist band, and killed it in one shot, my arm in serious pain. The boy raised his head, and our eyes met for a second before his traveled down to my arm, which i was now holding pressure on.

Once the last of the dirty draculoids were dead, the boy ran up to me. My sister was down the ways a little talking to the red head.

"Thank you." He said in a musicaly deep voice.

"Anytime." I said a little breathlessly.

His eyebrows furrowed for a second and he looked at my arm, "Your hurt, what happened."

"Dracuoid, ray gun, fight. Whatelse." I bit my lip and added more pressure.

I was getting dizzy, my eyesight getting blurry, and i heard him ask who i was.

"Threat Angel." I gasped out, just as my sister screamed, "CATCH HER!"

I fell down towards the ground, but never hit before i passed out.

I couldnt see, but i heard the little buzzing noises of people talking. There was something wet and cold dabbing my face, then there was a sharp pain across my cheek.

My eyes snapped open to see my sisters blue and brown hair dangling in my face.

"Did you just slap me? You bitch." I hissed out, and glared.

"I told her not to." Said someone next to me and i turned to see the black haired boy from the ally.

"She doesnt listen." I said still glaring at her.

"Well you needed to wake up, and fun wouldnt let me pour water on you. So i just slapped you when he wasnt looking. He wouldnt let me do anything bad to you, he is a party pooper."

"Fun?"

"Oh yeah, Threat, this here is the doucher Fun Ghoul. Over there being all artsy, is Party Poison. Jett Star, the one with the epic fro, and Cobra Kid, Party Poison's brother, are outside with Dr. D."

"He isnt a doucher just because he wouldnt let you do mean stuff to me." I frowned at my sister and swung my legs over the table they had me laying on. My sister had my ray gun and that wasnt cool, i didnt like for it to be too far away from me, so i did what anyone would do, i tackled her to the floor and snatched it from her belt.

"BITCH!" She exclaimed at me, as she fell. She punched me in the stomach too, and i just punched her back. Oh sisterly love.

"Shut the fuck up! You took my ray gun, you had it coming!" I yelled back, we rolled around on the floor for awhile before someone pulled me off her. It was fun.

Poison was laughing his ass over there in the corner. I shot him a death glare, and chuckled myself as Riot stood up, fixing her clothes.

"I fucking hate you Threat Angel!" She yelled.

"Love ya too sis." I smiled sweetly, and stepped out of Fun Ghouls arms.

Sliding my ray gun back into my belt, someone yelled my name from behind me.

Turning slightly i saw Dr. D in the doorway with who must be Cobra Kid, and Jett Star.

"Well, Well, Well if it isnt Uncle Death Defying himself." I laughed and threw myself into his arms.

"You havent grown an inch." He laughed at me, it was true, i was forever 4"10 and very short, RC was taller than me at a very normal 5"2.

In others opinion we were pretty i guess, RC with her natural blonde hair and unnatural blue streaks, and foggy blue eyes, we were both slim in figure, and I had an unnatural red top layer and black underlayer that hung down past my ribcage, hers only came down to the end of her armpit. Oh and i had my cartlage peirced in my left ear, and a small stud in my top lip, unlike my sister who had her bellybutton peirced and her ears full of little hoops and rings.

"Well, shortness dont matter because i'm a feirce little redhead." I chuckled.

"That sounds like something Poison would say." Cobra chuckled from nexxt to him

"I am sassy, not feirce." Poison laughed from his little corned, striking a pose.

I busted out laughing, along with everyone else before shaking hands with Cobra Kid and Jett Star introducing myself.

After everyone got over the awkward silences, we sat down and talked for a few hours.

"Where do Threat and I stay?" My sister asked a bit later, and Dr. D bit his lip for a moment.

"Poison and Fun both have extra couches in their rooms so i would suggest their rooms. If thats okay with you guys."

"Its cool, my couch is alot shorter than Poison's so i would suggest Riot go to his room." Fun said, and my eyes widened, i was going to be staying in the boy's (a boy who i may have a tiny crush on to be exact) room, this should be fun.

"Okay." My sister smiled at Poison, and stood up with him.

"I'll show you where." He mumbled to her, and they said their goodnights before wandering off down the hall.

"Its after midnight, you should all go to bed, and get settled in. I suggest you and your sister stay with us for a while Threat. At least untill you are healed, i wouldnt mind if you stayed forever though." my uncle said sadly, we were his only family left, i would be suprised if he DIDNT want us here.

"Okay Dr. D." I smiled at him, and said my goodnights too, following Fun down to his room.

"Uhh..." He started scratching his nose, "would you like a shirt to sleep in or whatever, your covered in blood, and dust."

Biting my lip i nodded, and watched as he walked across the room and pulled a shirt from a pile befor walking back to me, "This will be a little big on you but, it'll work."

"Thank you." I smiled and he turned to leave the room with his pajama bottoms.

Quickly i sheaded my dirty bloody clothes and slipped on the clean one, it only came down to the middle of my thigh but that was okay, i was only going to sleep. The shirt smelled just like him, a little like cologn and still kinda smelled like boy. It smelled really good. I heard a cough from behind me, and i turned to see him standing in the doorway, shirtless, watching me sniff his shirt, i must have looked like such a creeper from his point of view.

"Oh, uhh... Sorry... Wow, i must look so pathetic from your eyes. You smell good?" I knew i was blushing, my face was probably the same color as my hair by now, as i looked at the floor biting my lip.

"No, never patheric Threat. Never pathetic. And thank you, i think." He looked at me, and i saw his pale skin was also tinged red, he gave me a small smile.

Licking my lips I sat down on the couch, smiling a little, before laying down, and folding my hands on my stomach.

"So threat, whats you story? Age? Family? Boyfriends? Life?" He asked and i rolled on my side to look at him from across the room.

"Well, i'm twenty now. Family? I have my sister Riot, we had another sister, Purify, but she got ghosted, along with our mother. Boyfriends you ask? Had one, but now he is a draculoid and i had to... ya know..." i held up two fingers into a gun and pretended to shoot, "Soo... Boom. My life, before i was a killjoy i was a teen. A normal teen with a normal life. But i like this life even more. Even if it does get me hurt. What about you kid?"

"Who you callin kid? Your the youngest of us all, i'm 23. Aint never had any family, aint never had no girlfriend, aint never had a life. That bout' sums my life up, i've always been with Poison, Cobra, and Jett though." He sighed sadly, "But i am sorry about your boyfriend, that must have been hard for you."

"No not really, what was hard was my dad. He never was really rebelious, always following the rules. So when all this shit went down, he went with BLI, and eventually came after me, my sisters and mom. He shot my mom, and his goons shot my sister. Riot shot him, i fought the dracs. Thats something you have to live with ya know, sticks to your mind like a leech."

"Oh... God, Threat. That sucks, like royally." He siad softly.

"Ehh, i'm good now, not like i can change the past." My lips lifting a little at the corners as i took in his tattoos, they were amazing and only added to his sexiness.

He only nodded and stared back at me. After a few minutes of our comfortable silence I said, "Well, goodnight Fun. Sleep tight."

I rolled over on the fabric couch and curled up in a ball, shivering slightly in the drafty room.

"Here, take my blanket." I heard his deep voice mutter before i felt fabric cover my small body.

"No, i'm good, its yours." I rolled back over throwing the blanket back on his bed.

"Take it Threat."

"No! If i wake up with that blanket Fun, i swear i will shoot you." I threatened him.

He only chuckled, "Okay Threat go to sleep."

And so i did, I fell asleep, dreaming of Fun all night long, wondering what his name was before all this killjoy name crap came along.

Sooo... My Microsoft word thingy aint workin so i gotta use Wordpad,

which means there are probably many mistakes, feel free to correct me! I need it!

Oh and new story see, see, first killjoy story, review and tell me what you think!

Your opinion matters alot! Well, Peace, Love, Sporks, ect.

~Bree


	2. Chapter 2

So Long, And Goodnight(2):Best friends?

Hellooo! So, Yes, i wrote this before i even posted the first chapter. I'm too lazy to get online and post... But if you like email me or something and tell me to get off my lazy ass and write, I'll probably post and dedicate the chapter to you... But today i had a good reason for not posting all my new stories and such, i was with my little baby cousin easter egg hunting... Yes i know i am too old for it but... she was all like "Brina! Get the eggies with me" and i am a sucker for her, I spoil her to death. ;i Well... Enough with my ramblin here is chapter two!

I woke up the next morning and the first thing i noticed was the comforter covering my small form. Growling i rolled over and looked at Fun's empty bed, I slung my legs over the side of the couch and stood up. Quickly i scanned my eyes over the slightly messy room and grabbed a pair of his drawstring pajama pants and tied them tight around my waist.

Stomping, i stalked out into the living room where Fun, Poison, my sister, and Cobra were all sitting at a table. I walked up behind Fun and smacked him, playfully, upside the head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed looking over his shoulder, and glared at me, "What the hell was that for!"

I glared back at him, "You know what it was for!"

Then his eyes sparked, and he smiled brightly at me, "Oh yeah! Well, what can i say, I lied, i was going to give that blanket to you, whether you wanted it to me or not."

Clicking my tounge I said, "I hate you."

"You know thats a lie Threat, darling, common how can you stay mad at this face." He made a puppy dog pouty face at me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Easily." I smirked at him, before sliding into an extra seat.

Then he looked down and yelled, "Hey those are my pants!"

"Duhh, you expect me to walk out here in a tee shirt and underware? Uhh, no... So I stole your pants."

"Theift!"

"Liar!"

"Stubborn!"

"Jerk!"

He had run out of insults and I smiled widely, "I win."

"This is amuzing." I heard my sister chuckled to Poison and Cobra who jsut nodded and kept watching us.

We sat around for about another ten minutes, laughing and joking around before I stood up, and ruffled Fun's hair.

"Wellll... I'ma go get dressed and shower. See ya in a little bit."

Fun Ghoul POV

I had to admit, I liked Threat, she was funny, energetic, cool, sweet, rebelious, stubborn, and awesome. We were becoming best friends, even if we have only known each other for like twenty four hours.

She just left to go shower and then everyones eyes slid to me once she was out of ear shot. Riot was the first to speak, "So your smittin on my sister, eh'?"

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and i ducked my head down, "No, I dont know what your talking about, we're just friends."

"Whatever man, I've known you my whole life, and thats a lie. You are head over heels for her." Poison smirked at me from across the table, and my blush only deepened at this comment.

"No.." I muttered, sliding down into the seat lower.

"Youuu liiikkkkeeee heeerrrrrrrrrrr..." Cobra drew out the words.

"Fun and Threat, sitting in a tree," Riot started singing, and Poison and CObra joined in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love-"

"Shut Up!" I exclaimed, "Fine. I like her. Dont you dare tell her either, that would ruin any chances of friendship."

"We just wanted to hear you say it. We wont tell, will we boys?" Riot chuckled.

"Not a word."

"My lips are sealed."

I knew my face was blood red, and I knew they were going to taunt me with this to the day I die. Well, i cant believe they already know, and i've only known Treat and Riot for, like i said, a day! ONE DAY! and i was already, as Poison had put it, Head-Over-Heels smittin over her.

Man, am i pathetic... This is seriously sad... I mean, really, all it took was a day?

Threat POV

Quickly i ran out to our mustang and grabbed my bag of clothes before coming back inside and showering all the dirt off me. After i was clean and fresh, I pulled on a pair of black patchy shorts, and a dark purple tank top that read, BANG! across my chest in white, along with my black and white converses, i looked awesome. I ran a brush through my naturally straight hair before applying my eyeliner and mascara.

"Threat! Hurry up! Stop day dreaming about Fun and get out the bathroom!" My sisters voice drifted through the white bathroom door.

"First off, i am putting on makeup! And second, shut the hell up because you take a hell of alot longer than me!" I yelled back, sliding some chap stick across my mouth before opening the door.

"Whatever Threat... You were thinking about him and you knowww it..." She taunted as i pushed past her heading towards the main room.

"Yeah Riot sweetie, thats why i hear you moan Poisons name this morning in the bathroom... Ohh Poisoonnn... Ohh Ohh... Poisonnnnn!" I yelled loudly, and then i realized i was in the living room by now, and everyone was staring at me oddly, expecially Poison who was beat red in the face.  
>"Oh hiii guyss..." I drew it out really long, and then i busted out laughing.<p>

I plopped down on one of the couches, and lifted my converse clad feet into Fun's lap, reclining back comfortably.

"So what I miss."

"Well... we made an interesting discovery." Cobra chuckled from across the room, and he smirked at Fun and I maddly.

"Ooo... I wanna know... What is it! Is it gossipy?" I looked back at him.

"Cant tell you, I promised." He chuckled darkly, and I pouted, considering the fact that nobody would tell me, but thats when I caught a glimpse of a drac outside the window and jumped up, sliding my ray gun from my belt buckle.

"Drac!" I yelled, and jumped over the couch and ran out the door, dispite my still messed up arm. Once outside i saw a group of maybe twelve scattered about.

"Fuck." I cursed and looked over my shoulder at the four suprised men plus my sister standing behind me. I nodded to them before turning back and firing aimlessly at the dracs, I could see the lazer beams stooting around me as the others ran forward.

I felt something hit me from behind just as I fired my gun at one of the dracs standing before me. I fell to the ground with an 'OAF!' and rolled over to my back quickly, eyes wide.

There was a Drac standing over me, a ray gun pointed at my head, and he spoke, Drac's never spoke but he did, he wispered "I never wanted this."

But then he collapsed, there was a big ray gun mark coming from his chest. But there behind him stood Fun, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest in a hug, and I cried into his shirt, "He spoke before he died. You know what he said? He said he never wanted this. These people are jsut that PEOPLE! They were ripped from their familys, their homes, drugged, brainwashed to kill us."

"I know Threat. I know." He wispered back to me, and i heard my sister calling to me from behind.

"Threat! Stop with the love fest! There are more to kill!" She yelled, and I pulled away from Fun to flick her off and start firing the gun again. Pushing that drac's voice from my mind.

Fun POV

She looked so hot in her short, shorts and tank top firing a ray gun. Wait... I was suposed to be helping to googling over her as she fought. I quickly shook my head and started helping kill these dracs, but i couldnt help the fact that i just had her in my arms a second ago, comforting her as lazer beams shot around us.

"Fun!" Some one, no not someone Threat yelled, at me, and i spun shooting at the random, actually hitting a drac as i did. There were maybe four more to kill and we shot them quickly.

Once they were all dead, I watched as threat sat down on the dusty ground, and leaned back on her back, breathing heavily.

Riot was a few feet away, high fiving the guys and a walked over to Threat on the ground and sat down next to her.

"Good job." She breathed.

"You too... you looked h-" I stoped myself before i told her she looked hot fighting and covered my mistake, "You looked expirenenced as you fought today."

She looked over at me with her eyebrow raised, "Thanks? I think... You have to be after years of fighting. Its not like its a big suprise."

"pshh! You look all fragile and girly, its a suprise to me!" I laughed and she punched me with her good arm.

I pretended to be hurt, giving her my best pouty look, "owww..."

"That didnt hurt and you know it. But if you wanna be a drama queen, then I'm sorry." She laughed, and sat up.

"Lets go inside." I said, standing up, and holding a hand to her. She took it willingly, and pulled herself from the ground, and brushed off her pants.

She didnt let go of my hand as she started towards the diner, pulling me with her. She was holding my hand, did this mean something to her? Did I mean something to her?

"Oh and Fun?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Lilly."

Lilly, her name was lilly, she was trusting me with her real name, I was smiling like a fucking clown when I said, "Well then Lilly, call me Frank."

Chapteerr two my darlings! I'm finnishing up this chapert at two thirty in the morning, and finnallyy! First name basis! I think this is going a lil fast. You agree? Or is it going at a fine pace. Review, and I will write faster. PleasE? OHHH and i shalll dedicate this chapter to Marvelous Cyanide Rose cuzz she reviewed, and her review made me happy, and i got online. Welll chapter three should be up tomorow or the day after. Ima goin to bed, its five am x))

~Bree


	3. Chapter 3

So Long And Goodnight (3)

Threat/Lilly POV

Frank,his namewas Frank, and he was trusting me with his name.

"Lilly?" I heard him talking to me.

"Yes?"

"Your name is pretty."

"Thank you."

We walked inside, and Dr D was waiting for us, along with a small girl with an afro like Jets.

"Missile Kid is home." He smiled down at the little girl, "And she brings more killjoys!"

"Hi I'm Missile Kid! You must be Threat, Dr. D said you would be with Fun." She smiled at me, and Frank.

"Hiya sweetie. But... You could call me Lilly if you want."

"I like Threat it sounds cool." This girl was a ball of energy, I loved it. I liked her instantly.

"Well then Missile. Its good to meet ya."

SHe smiled a 100 watt smile at me before hugging Fun tight.

"Wheres Poison, Kobra and Jet?"

"Ou-"

"GRACE!" Someone yelled behind me.

"Poison! I thought I told you not to call me Grace!" She yelled, but she let go of Fun and ran into his arms.

"Sorry... GRRRAACCCEEE." He teased her.

"Geetard."

"Not cool, gracie, not cool."

"I missed you Poison. I brought back friends! Well... three friends, then theres Bomb." She grimaced at the name

"You love me kid." Said a deep voice from behind me, i turned to see a TALL sandy blond boy standing with orange haired girl, and behind them was a girl with blonde hair, and rainbow streaks, and a girl with black and purple hair.

"I really dont Bomb." She growled.

They all steped forward and Dr. D spoke. "Guys, these are our newest members, Bomb" he guestered to to the sand blonde, "Electric Bombshell, or Electric as she wants us to call her" the orange haired chick, "Neon Escape," The rainbow haired girl (who was also in rainbow clothes i noticed), "and Marvelous Cyanide Rose, but thats a mouthful." (AN: Yeah she is the one I dedicated the last chapter to, you should read her stories they are amazing)

"Call me Rose." She chuckled, I think she was my favorite out of them all.

"Hi there sugar, whats your name." Bomb steped infront of me looking me up and down.

"Okay three things, 1: I aint your sugar, 2: I aint a peice of meat so dont look at me like that, and 3: My name is Threat Angel." I sneered at him, and he brushed his fingers across my cheekbone.

I slapped his hand away and took a step back from him, "Aww dont be like that baby doll."

"Get away from me!" I yelled, "Great first impression, your a perv, and I dont like you."

"Told you he was an ass." Missile said.

"Thats a bad word Gracie, your only 10." Poison scolded, but then his face turned bright red with anger as Bomb tried to play the same shit on my sister.

"Dude, whats your problem. Leave the girls alone." Kobra snarled.

" Just trying to have some fun."

Rose walked over to us, "Sorry about him, he is a douche."

"I realized that..."

Fun was in deep convorsation with Dr. D so he didnt hear what she said next, "so you and him? Are you guys like, together?"

I blushed a deep scarlet, "no... Uhh... We are just really good friends."

"Oh... I saw you two outside earlier and I was just wondering... You two would make a cute couple." SHe smiled at me. She was definitely my favorite, the other two girls were arguing in the doorway, they looked like me and RIot did when we fought.

"Are they sisters?"

"Oh them? Yeah, twins. They fight alot but they are really cool once you get to know them." Rose, flicked her thigh length black and purple hair from her face, and fixed her black shorts. She looked really cool, her black short shorts ripped over a pair of ripped purple fishnets, and a black tee with a big grapic purple rose in the midde, and to top it off a pair of really cool black combat boots. Her ray gun was secure in her waist band, and a purple hankercheif tied loosly around her neck to cover her face when needed.

"Hey Lilly?" I heard Franks deep voice call to me.

"Yeah?" I smiled sheepishly at Rose and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Riot is about to shoot BBomb in the head, you should go calm her down." He laughed and I turned to see my sister yelling at Bomb, her ray gun in her hand.

"Scuse' me Rose, I gotta go save a douches life." I smiled at her and she smiled back before turning and walking to the girls in the doorway.

"Riot. Riot. DANA!" She had her ray gun raised at pointed at a wide eyed bomb. She snapped out of it when i called her birth name, and looked at me.

"What?"

"You cant shoot him, no matter how much of a bimfuck he is, he is a killjoy."

She pondered it for a moment before sliding her gun back into its holder, and snarling, "Dont you ever say something like that about him again."

Oh so he said something about Poison, she must really like him, I smirked to myself, and walked back to Frank.

"Thanks for the heads up Frank." I smiled sweetly at him, and he turned to me.

"First name basis now?" Kobra chuckled, "Well if thats how its gonna be, then, call me Mikey. But never Milky Way, that is just embarrasing."

"Milky Way? Dude, I havent heard that in ages." Frank chuckled, "His last name is Way, ya know Milky and Mikey sound alot alike."

"Well, Missile has a good name for Poison, Geetard. Whats his real name anyway?" I asked, but then covered my mouth, "Sorry I shouldnt have asked that. I dont think he would trust me with his name."

"Sure I do, Its Gerard. Or Gee, whichever you prefer." Somehow Poi-sorry i mean Gerard, appeared next to me, toting my sister in his wake.

"I like Geetard." I laughed.

"I need a nickname for you then... Hmm... Shorty? Strawberry Shortcake? Thats it Strawberry Shortcake. Shortcake for... short." He howled with laughter, I mean I know I'm short, but realllyyy...

I glared at him, "Its not my fault i'm only 4"11."

"Thats okay Shortcake, your perfect hight for Frankiekins here." More laughter.

I blushed scarlet and Im pretty sure i saw Frank do the same.

"Shut up Geetard. THANKS FOR THE NICKNAME MISSILE!"

Missle skipped up to me bringing Rose with her, "Your welcome, Geetard is such a meanie."

"I am not, munchkin!"

I laughed as they fought and Riot was silently shooting daggers at Bomb from afar.

"Hey Riot, whats your name since we are telling secrets."

"Dana." She muttered.

"How bout you Rose?"

Rose looked uncomfortable under Kobra's gaze and she answered, "I dont remember."

"Oh..."

"yeah..."

I walked away from the group and to Dr. D who was talking on some radio thing. "Hey Dr. D hows it goin."

"Hey there tumbleweeds, just some news on from zone 1. Its 118 degrees and the skys are clear, a shoutout to all the killjoys out there always remember, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you gotta. I'm here with Threat Angel and the gang, its all good here. No dracs in sight. You in the zone? Stop by. Look Alive Sunshine." He said into the speaker before clicking a few buttons and spinning in his chair towards me.

"Hey there Lilly. Whats up."

"They were all talkin up a storm over there, so i came to talk to you." I shrugged slightly.

"It looks like Fun would rather be over here with you, he keeps sneaking looks at you, but he is trying to be polite and keep talking to Electric." My face flushed red, and i looked over my shoulder, it was true he was looking at me, and Electric was talking up a storm to him, he mouthed, 'help?' to me when she wasnt looking and i smiled.

I shook my head 'no' and turned back to Dr. D with a smile.

"Lilly can i tell you something? Do you promise to listen?"

"Uhh.. Yeah? Sure."

"You only get one life to live, take your chances. You could get dusted tomorow. You only have one love in the world. And I think yours is Frank, just think about it. Remember you only get one chance." He said sincerely before wheeling away in his chair. I stared after him, my mouth hanging open widly.

Then I turned my head to look at Frank, I liked him sure, but did I have the guts to tell him that. Thats when I saw Electric run her painted orange nail down Frank's chest, and him smile at her. My face fell, and i felt tears prick to my eyes. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat before pushing past everyone in the small living room, and back to the room I shared with Fun, sliding down onto the couch as soon as I was in and the door was locked.

He has Electric, she is pretty, what would he want with me. He likes her, not me. Just forget him Lilly, I told myself. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them, some tears slipping from my eyes. I couldnt forget him, he meant to much to me already.

"I love you Frank." I wispered to the air, really quietly. At least I said it once, even if i did get ghosted tomorow, at least the words left my mouth once. Tears kept falling, as i sat there curled up against myself, his blanket around my shoulders.

This chapter is for Rachel (Aka Riot Child, and my best friend), because she loves it so much, and she is my inspiration to write :)) Andddddd... Sorry the ending is kinda depressing, it'll get happier. Peace, love, sporks, unicorns, stuff like that Love yall!

~Bree


	4. Chapter 4

So Long And Goodnight (4)

Alright uhh... This chapter goes to Pencey Prep (even though they arnt a band anymore) for being awesome... Oh and for all of you who dont know who Pencey Prep is, its Frank Iero's band before MCR he was lead singer/guitarest, they are really good in my opinion, you should check em' out... Well uhh... Heres chapter 4. Have fun kiddos' x)

"Threat? Hey Threat its your sister common open up."

"Go away Riot." I grumbled.

"Fine." I heard her footsteps walk away, then I heard her voice again talking to somebody, "She has the door locked, and wont come out. I'm worried, you try."

"What? Is she okay? I mean does she sound okay?" Oh god that was Frank.

"I'm sure she is fine. She is talking isnt she? Stay here with me Frankie." I heard Electric's snobby voice say, she giggled a girly giggle. God she made me sick, and Frankie? Really, that was MY nickname for him.

"She is my friend Electric, I'm going to go see if she is okay."

"Maybe she wants to be left alone?" She replied.

"Well, that just wont happen."

"Common Frankie, please. Stay out here, let the girl be."

"Look, thats MY sister in there, and she wont open up to just anybody. So kindly fuck off, and let us help her. Because you being with us wont do anything." Riot almost snarled at the girl.

"Ugh fine. Come find me when your done." She flirted with him, i could basically see her small snotty smile, and her orange nails dragging lightly across his chest.

There was a slight knock on the door, and the handle jiggled, "Lilly. Will you open up please?"

"Go away."

"You know thats not happening. Please let me in, I just wanna talk."

"No!" I cried, I felt tears prick back to my eyes, "This is your fault go away!" I yelled.

I heard him gasp softly, then he yelled back, "I didnt even do anything! So how can you blame me!"

But then the doors lock started turn, and the door busted open. Frank was standing there with a pained look on his face. He walked in slowly and shut the door behind him.

He knelt down in front of me, and pulled my hands away from my tear streaked face, looking me in the eye he asked, "What did I do?"

I stared back at him and wispered, "I cant tell you Frank. I just cant. Go away."

"Lilly, you can tell me anything, now what did I do to make you so upset?"

I thought about it, either I tell him how much I hate him for making me love him so, or I stay quiet. I could tell him how i felt, and either have him crush me telling me he didnt love me back or go off and get together with that wreched Electric, But if things went right he would say he loved me back. Oh how I wished for that. But I would rather him know and hate me forever, then have him clueless and think everything was okay.

"What did I do to hurt you so bad?" He wispered, still holding my hands.

"You made me love you." I wispered and his eyes widened, "Then you tore my heart out with Electric. Watching her put her hands all over you, watching you smile at her, watching you laugh with her. Knowing that you like her more than me, thats what made me shatter, thats what made me break. I would rather you know the truth and hate me forever, then watch you love her, and not know what your doing to me."

He stared at me, and I opened my mouth to tell him that it was okay to hate me, but thats when his mouth collided with mine. His hands moved from mine to cup my face, and mine went around his neck.

He broke the kiss a minute later and looked down at me with love in his eyes, "Lilly, I love you, not Electric, every time she flirted with me, every time she put those dirty hands on me, I saw your face in my head, your icy blue eyes, all i wanted was to walk away from her and come over to you, take you in my arms like this," He pulled me from my fetal position and into his warm embrace, "then kiss you just like this."

He kissed me sweetly for a moment then pulled me back into a hug. "I love you Lilly, only you. I have since the night we met."

I smiled into his chest but then leaned back to look at his chocolaty brown eyes, "what about Electric?"

"What about her? She is just going to have to back down and realize, I'm with you now."

"So we're official?"

"Only if you want to be?"

"More than anything." I smiled, and stood up, fixing my eyeliner quickly in the small mirror on the wall before i held my hand out for him to take. He took it quickly and we walked out of the dark room, hand in hand.

"One more thing, I have one rule." I smiled at him before we left the room.

"What would that be my love?" He chuckled.

"Only I can call you Frankie."

"Done deal."

We walked into the crowded living area where everyone was talking, they all turned to us once we made it into the room.

"Your not dead!" My sister yelled, and ran forward to hug me, and wispered, "So you finnaly grew a pair and told him."

I winked at her and then I heard her "FRANKIE!"

I groaned internally as she skipped into the room and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, my anger flared.

"Uhh..." He groaned and tried to nicely shove her off, "Electric stop. You cant do that."

"Why not?" She pouted, and batted her eyelashes at him.

He lifted our intwined hands, "I'm with Lilly."

She grimaced and looked at me with an evil glint in her eye, "Why do you have to ruin everything? If you hadnt have been such a stupid bitch and locked yourself in your room, this wouldnt be happening. You wouldnt have stolen my Frankie."

"Okay bitch, first off, he is mine. M.I.N.E. Not yours, get over it, and second, stop calling him Frankie!" I yelled, i could feel the rest of the groups eyes on us, and i heard Bomb mutter, 'cat fight'

"Whatever, Frankiee... You know you want me, why not leave her for me? I'm the fun one." She pouted and put her hand on his chest, which he pushed away, and pulled me closer to his side.

"I love her Electric, leave me alone."

"You dont know what love is. I can show you love." She snarled, and Frank just shrugged her off muttering, "I know what love is and what your giving aint it." Before he kissed me passionatly on the lips.

Electric howled with anger, and I pulled away, "Oh yeah and Electric. I think I owe you something."

SHe glared at me, and I slapped her with all my mite, "Thats for trying to steal MY frankie." I said with a smile. Neon came running up to her sister and glared at me before walking off pulling her sister with her.

"Sorry guys." I smiled at the rest of the people in the room.

" I knew it was going to happen eventually." Rose chuckled from her chair.

"What?" I asked, sitting down on Franks lap in the last avalible chair, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and hugged me tight.

"You and Frank... And I also knew Electric was going to be slapped one of these days for being a slut." She laughed.

"Well I'm glad I was the one to do it."

"So all in one day, Riot manages to threaten to kill someone and almost punch them in the face, and Threat, bitch slaps electric, gets Fun's love, and kicks som drac ass. You two made our lives so much more difficult since you came." Poison said, I frowned and he smiled back at me, "But we wouldnt change it for the world."

Those few words made me go all tingly inside, I felt loved, I felt wanted, I felt alive. This is where I belong. This is where I intend to stay.

I know this chapter is kinda short, and everything is going fast. :/ but... ya know... :o lol.. Well, :DD Peace Love Sparkly unicorns, and sporks and stuff...

~Bree


	5. Chapter 5

So Long and Goodnight (5)

Riot POV

My sister was all snuggled up with Fun on one of the chairs while I sat here, just talking to Poison. I wanted what my sister had, I wanted to be able to hug, snuggle and kiss someone, I wanted someone to hold me tight and wisper sweet little things like, 'i love you' or 'your beautiful' in my ear. But I didnt want it with just anybody, I wanted it with Poison. He was everything a girl could want, he was strong, funny, caring, and sweet. With his cherry red hair and hazel eyes such a strange, yet beautiful, green brown eyes.

He was talking to me but i was so deep in thought i didnt even hear him, "I'm sorry, what?"

He chuckled, "I was saying while you were in such deep thought, that Threat-sorry Lilly and Frank look cute together."

"Yeah, they're lucky." I muttered.

"Lucky?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said softly, "That they found each other, that they knew love before they got ghosted."

"That was deep kid." He laughed, and shook his head, "But i supose you are right."

"Of course I am, I'm me, I'm always right." I laughed, and looked at him quickly out of the corner of my eye. He was already looking at me, chuckling.

It was so easy to be myself with him, the only other person i've ever been that way with was Lilly. We were super close, before all this killjoy shit people thought we were twins.

"Excuse me." I smiled at him and stood up, walking over to my sister, "Hey T, can i speak with you for a minute."

"Uh... Yeah... Sure sis. I'll be back babe." She kissed Frank once on lips before standing up and motioning for me to follow her.

She brought me to her room, and shut the door behind her.

"So whats up sis?"

"I-I..." I felt those stubborn tears prick my eyes, then they started to fall, "I think I love Gerard."

"So tell him?" She looked puzzled at my tears but they kept coming.

"I... Can't..." I sobbed.

She hugged me in her tiny embrace, "Why not darlin?"

The thing was, i really didnt know, "He is my best friend... It would ruin everything."

"Thats what I thought about Frank too honey, but its worth it."

"I-I can't..." I cried out.

"Trust me, you will do good."

There was knock on the door, "Hey its Gee, you okay in there?"

"Good luck." She smiled, and leaned up to kiss my forehead before opening the door up, "Yeah i'm all good, you should talk to her though."

His brow furrowed together, and he strutted forward to me, "Are you okay."

I heard the door close softly and I nodded looking down at the bed wispering, "Im fine."

"Your lying to me, tell me whats up."

"I'M FINE!" I yelled tears spilling down my face again, "Leave me alone."

"Nope, common tell me." He brushed away some tears from my face

"No. I cant." I wispered. Pulling away from him and running from the room. I knew he was following me, and he caught me once I got into the living room and yelled, "TELL ME!"

I knew everyone was watching us, and I didnt care one bit. I grabbed the front of his shirt and captured his lips against mine. His were frozen under mine for a second but then they started moving against mine in sync, and his arms pinned me to his chest.

My sister was laughing her ass off and I could feel every one of their stares on my back, so I flung them the finger and pushed Gee's head against mine.

He pulled away and looked at me, "Why didnt you tell me sooner?" He chuckled.

I blushed and looked away from his face down at the floor. His fingers went under my chin, lightly lifting my face back up, "I love you Dana Brooks."

"I love you too Gerard Way." I wispered back at him, and the rest of the gang irrupted in wolf whisles, and cheers.

"Told you!" My sister yelled at me. I flicked her off again, and she laughed, turning to Rose, "And I told you she was going to do that!"

"Never denyed it!" Rose laughed with my sister, and I knoticed how close she was sitting with Kobra and raised my eyebrow, but didnt say anything. Then I turned back to Gee, wrapping my arms around him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I wispered in his ear.

"I would love to." He smiled, and kissed me softly on the lips.

I know there is too much romance right now, but it will go away and everything will be normal soon enough, and you will see more, Rose, Electric, Neon, and Bomb later on! Promise! Any complaints? And questions? Any suggestions? Well just click that nifty little blue review button and tell me. Well Peace, Love, rainbows and unicorns 3

PS sorry its so short! I do better in Threat's POV, next chapter alot better :))

~Bree


	6. Chapter 6

So Long And Goodnight (6)

Threat/Lilly POV

I shut the door softly behind me; leaving the two alone in the room. Geez, everybody was fallin in love these days, but at least they were together.

Sitting down next to Rose I turned to her, "Wheres Frank?"

"Hmm, I think he went outside for a smoke." She replied with a smile.

"You wanna go out and get some fresh, well as fresh as it gets, air with me?" I asked her.

"Sure." We stood up and started outside.

"So whats your story then Rose?" I asked as we walked out into the blazing sun.

"I dont know really, to tell you the truth... What about you?" She scratched her neck awkwardly, smiling, "You got any family besides Riot?"

"Dr. D is basically our uncle... Uh dead parents, had another sister, shes dead though... Uhh... But besides that no..." I chuckled.

Then it happened, I looked up from the ground, and at the end of the ally we were walking along, there stood Frank. But it wasnt him I was looking at, it was the fact that Electric was attached to him, kissing him and his arms were around her. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Oh my god." Rose gasped and tried to pull me away. But I wasnt paying attention.

"Hey Fun! Thank you!" I screamed at him and they broke apart, Electric looking smug, and Fun looking heartbroken.

"Its not what it looks like. Lilly!"

"Dont-Dont call me Lilly. Im Threat to you now. Oh and how cliche, 'its not what it looks like' so original." I yelled, he took a step towards me, and I took a step back, "Stay away from me. I never want to speak to you again."

I turned and started running back to the diner, I heard Rose yell, "Nice job asshole!" before running after me.

"Threat!" She yelled, and I stopped turning to her, tears falling freely down my face, dripping from my eyes like a waterfall.

"Im sorry." I wispered before running inside, only to collide with Kobra.

"Oh! Lilly? Are you okay!" He steadied me and looked at my tear stained face, "What happened?"

"ASK YOUR ASSHOLE FRIEND!" I screamed and pushed past him, everyone was watching me, but I only just colapsed in the floor as soon as i was in the bathroom.

Rose opened the door, and slipped in.

"Im sorry..." She muttered sitting in front of me on the tiled floor.

"Its not your fault, you werent the one making out with a slut." I muttered.

"No, But im still sorry. That was a douch move. Oh, I told your sister too. She is pissed." I smiled, just a little twitch up of my mouth, but still a smile.

"Thank you Rose..." I wispered, not trusting my voice.

There was a crash out in the living room, and then a yell. My sister was like a firecracker. Once you set her off, there was no going back. I took one look at the door before busting into tears, again. Rose hugged me, she was like a sister to me, even if she had only known me for what, a few hours?

Riot POV

"HE WHAT?" I screamed, looking at the purple and black haired girl.

"Me and Threat were walking outside and he was out there sucking face with the little slut ELectric." She explained again.

"That fucker! You go help my sister. I'll deal with him." I snarled, just as he was walking into the door.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed picking up the closest thing to me, which happened to be my heavy leather combat boot, and chucking it at his head,

"I didnt do it!" He screamed back.

"Yeah! So whats your lips just happened to make contact with that little sluts, and your tounge just slipped into her mouth!" I yelled, approaching him.

"NO! SHE KISSED ME!"

"Likely story asshole!" I yelled, and my fist made contact with his cheek. He went down to the ground. I knocked him out stone cold.

"You hurt my sister, I hurt you." I spat and stalked away, ignoring the shocked stares from everyone in the room. Bomb muttered "That was fucking hot."

"Bomb shut the fuck up, thats my girlfriend." I heard Gerard snarl back, but I was focused on the slut bag herself in the doorway.

"Hey Electric." Her glare turned on me.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Your a slut. A whore. You know that?" I smirked at her.

"Thats not what Frankie was thinking when we were making out. He seemed to like it a hell of alot better than your sisters kisses. She couldnt satisfy him like I could."

I slapped her, my nails drug down her face leaving three scratches in my wake, she yelled out, "Nobody talks about my sister like that you fucking bitch!" I snarled, and kicked her in the stomach.

I looked at everyone in the room as she went down, "He screwed up, she is a slut. They diserved it. So dont look at me like that, if any one of you were to hurt my sister you will get the same."

"I know, I would have done that with Mikey, now go talk to your sister, she needs you." Gerard looked at me.

"I'm fine." I turned to see red eyed Lilly standing with Rose behind me, "He isnt worth it."

I looked at her and stepped forward to hug her, she hugged me back. But then pushed me away, Fun was waking up. She strutted over to him put a foot against his chest he groaned and looked up at her.

"If it wasnt clear enough to you. We are through. Have fun with the slut, and dont come running back to me. Because I wont be there." She wispered to him, her eyes filled with sincereness.

She took his foot away from his chest and walked away from him. I looked at his face, he was watching her with a look on his face. But what i didnt see wasnt guilt and regret, it was utter heartbreak.

Sad chapter... Sorry guys! :/

~Bree


	7. Chapter 7

So Long And Goodnight (7)

Threat/Lilly POV

I was done. Totaly done, he hurt me, he broke me, he screwed me over, never again. No, i wont be played ever again, im no piano.

I was getting my clothes and stuff from the room i used to share with him when he walked in.

"Can I talk to you?" he muttered.

"Sure, why not? You already broke my heart, why not shatter it to peices. That sounds fun, go on." I replied snarkily, and shoved a few more articles of clothing into my bag.

"Li-"

"Its Threat to you Fun. You dont have the right to call me Lilly." I looked at him, he had a large fist shaped bruise forming black and blue on his cheek, i would have to thank Riot for that later.

"Fine, Threat, I never meant to hurt you. I didnt even kiss her, she kissed me!"

"How touching, she may have kissed you, but you kept kissing her."

"No, she pinned me there. I wouldnt do that to you! I love you!" He yelled.

"You know thats a lie, you never loved me, you dont hurt the ones you love." I muttered back, pushing past him, and walking out the room.

I was sharing a room with Rose and Missile now, Missile had brought a few extra beds and couches with her when she came back and offered to share her room with the two of us, because I wasnt going to just stay and a room with that ass, that wasnt going to happen.

That night I lay in bed I could swear I heard sobs softly coming from the room i once shared with the man I loved. But I wasnt giving in I would never give in.

~Three Weeks Later~

In the past three weeks I have avoided him like the plauge, just like I avoided Bomb. He still trys to talk to me on occasions but i shrugged him off, only talking to him when its apsolutely nessicary, frankly i didnt talk much at all. We fought dracs as they came, and went patroling a few times, but i didnt really talk to anyone except Rose and my sister.

Rose has been dating Kobra for about a week now, and they are happy, im happy for them. My sister is still going steady with Gerard, and she still hates Fun quite a bit. Then there was everyone else, from what I could tell Fun wasnt seeing Electric, she tried to kiss and hug him a few times, but that was about it. Then Neon, she basically just sat around and glared at me while talking to only her sister. Missile tried her best to make me happy, and I tried to smile for her, but she knew deep down it was fake. Jet, Jet was sypathetic for me, he hugged me often, and said he were sorry, I didnt get it. It wasnt like it was his fault. Dr. D was mad at fun for about a week, but got over it, he smiled at me all the time, but I didnt really talk to him, like everyone else, I was mute. Bomb, he was the same, the big douch i met on the first day, he tried to hit on me a few times but that only ended in me giving him a black eye, and a hurt set of nuts. Everyone seemed happy, I just wasnt there anymore.

I was the shell, it was like he stole my soul when he broke my heart. I hardly even tried anymore, I only fought the dracs to protect everyone else, if it werent for them I would have had them shoot me on the spot, went willingly. But they meant too much to me.

"Threat, you want something to eat?" I heard Poisons voice in my ear and I looked over my shoulder at him and shook my head, 'no', giving him a small, forced, smile.

That was another thing I didnt do much of anymore, I didnt eat, I had thinned out to almost skin and bones in the past three weeks. My usually curvy slim body was just... skinny...

"Lilly Alyssa Brooks." I hated when you used my full name, I turned to my sister behind me, and stared at her.

"Dana Aislynn Brooks." I muttered, barely audible.

"Your going to fucking eat! Your a bag of bones, you need food. What the fuck is wrong with you, your going to die of starvation. Eat this PowerPup. Now." She shoved a can in my lap and I looked at her before looking at the dog food looking crap.

"I dont want it. Not hungry." I muttered shoving it back.

"EAT IT NOW!" She yelled, and looked at me, angry, I shoved a spoonful in my mouth and swallowed quickly.

Then I puked, as soon as it hit my stomach, it came back up, I made a break for the trash can, Rose met me half way. The can of Power Pup forgotten on the ground.

"This is all your fault! My sister is sick, and its because of YOU!" My sister was screaming in the background, most likely to Fun.

"You think I dont know that! You think I wanted this to happen?" He yelled back.

I kept vomiting into the can, and Rose went over to yell with Riot.

"If you werent such a slut this wouldnt be happening! You BROKE her." Rose's voice carried into my ears.

"I. Know. That. Dont you think I know that! Dont you think it hurts me to see her like this?" They were all yelling.

"Woah! Riot!" Gerard yelled and I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and turned to see him holding a struggling Dana in his arms, and Mikey had Rose in his, they were trying to get too Frank, who had backed against the door.

"Its okay guys. He isnt worth it." I said, as loud as I could muster, they all turned to me, and stopped struggling.

"Your right." Rose muttered and came forward to hug me, i hugged her back.

"Im going to brush my teeth and go to bed." I wispered, and she nodded.

"Missile is in there asleep." She smiled, and I walked up to my sister, hugging her tight.

Thanking the boys quickly and quietly before walking off to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull on my black shorts and a white tee shirt, befor slipping into bed.

Later that night

It was well after midnight and I was sure everyone was asleep, but why wasnt I? Silently I slipped out of the room without waking anyone, I needed fresh air.

There were voices, voices I knew all to well, it was Frank and Gerard. They were sitting on the hood of the car, talking, I know I shouldnt be, but I am.

"So you hurt Threat pretty bad. She cant even eat, and you got the girls all riled up." Gee said, looking up at the sky.

"I didnt mean to... And I know, Missile wont even talk to me, because Threat wont talk to her. "

"Why did you kiss her then?"

"I didnt..."

"Dude Im your best friend, why do you keep lying to me. Rose and Threat both saw you. You had your arms _around_ her, and you were kissing back. Well when you want to finally come and tell me, your best friend, the truth. Come find me." He frowned and jumped off the car.

"Gee wait! I wasnt lying!" He called after him, but Gerard kept going, I slipped further into the shadows where he wouldnt see me, he didnt. Then I heard it.

"So, Frankie, you ready to come to me yet?" It was Electric, she had slipped from the darkness by the diner, and came up to the car. I really shouldnt watch this, but im gonna, I needed to know the truth, once and for all. Even if it kills me.

Dun Dun Dunnnn! Cliffhanger, just like i promised! Love yall! I do :))

~Bree


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note.

Okay so, from this point on, (or most of at least) my best friend Rachel will be co writing with me, only Riot (maybe Gerard/Poison too). So if it says Riot/Dana POV. Thats her. Or maybe (if she wants to) Gerard/Poison POV. :)) You will get your first dose of Rachel in Chapter 8... well 9 now. :)) 3 Love yall!  
>~Bree<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

So Long And Goodnight (8)

For Rachel and Rose, because they want to kill Frank at the moment. Have fun.

Lilly/Threat POV

"Thats never going to happen and you know it!" He replied, venom coating his words.

"She is never coming back to you Frank, just get over it." She climbed up on the car with him.

"I dont care, I love her, and you ruined it."

"I just did what I had to, so I could get what I wanted." I watched her shrug

"I want you to tell them all that you kissed me, and I was trying to pull you off." He ordered, getting off the car away from her.

"Thats not going to happen baby, and you know it."

"But its the truth!" He yelled. This was it, I was about to find out the truth, after three weeks of pain, I would know.

"But they dont know that. And they sure as hell wont believe you." She smiled.

BANG!

there was a pain in my middle, I screamed and fell to the ground. My hands were soaked in blood.

"Lilly!" I heard him yell then there was another bang, and a thump behing me.

"That little sneak! She was watching us!" Electric yelled, "She diserves this."

I spluttered up blood, and looked up at Franks pretty eyes, "No. No. NO! Your going to make it through this. Lilly stay with me!"

He was crying, I lifted my hand forgeting it was covered in blood and brushed it across his cheek, leaving a crimson line on my way.

"Dont..Cry..." I croaked out, and gasped, putting more pressure on th the wound in my chest.

"Go get Dr. D. NOW!" He yelled at Electric who just stood there like an idiot. He huffed and lifted me from the ground, cradling me.

"Somebody HELP!" He busted into the old diner and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What are you yelling for?" Poison busted out his room, toting a very tired Riot, who took one look at her sister limp in my arms and ran forward.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Get Dr. D. NOW." SHe started barking out orders and thats the last thing I remembered befor Dr. D injected me with something and I passed out.

Dana/Riot POV

I just stood there across the diner, staring at my sister's body which lay on  
>a table not too far from me. My hand covered my mouth and tears were going<br>down my cheeks.

Dr. D and Fun were huddled over Lilly's body. Dr. D was quietly, but quickly, giving  
>Fun orders and I watched him. Although I'd beaten the crap out of him, I felt<br>sorry. The look on his face, the tears pouring out of his eyes, the way he was  
>shaking as he held a cloth on my sister's wound, made me realize something at<br>that moment - I was wrong. We were all wrong. He hadn't been lying. I believed him  
>now.<p>

I felt Gerard's arm wrap around me. I slowly turned around and looked at him before burying  
>my face in his chest. He rubbed my back and told me everything would be ok.<p>

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Dr. D. He removed his glasses and  
>I stared right inot his sorrow-filled eyes.<p>

"Riot, go rest. I'll take care of Lilly tonight. That injection is going to be needed quite a lot.  
>I mean, that wound is bad." He looked up at Gerard. "Poison, make sure she stays in your<br>room. And," He looked back down at me. "Riot, do me a favor, try to calm down Fun."

With that he walked back over to Lilly's body, said something to Fun, and Fun walked out  
>the door. I turned and looked at Gerard.<p>

"I'll be back." I said and kissed him. I ran out the door and looked around. Fun was no where  
>to be seen. I stayed quiet for a moment and listened carefully. A sniffling sound came from<br>behind the old American Widow. I quietly walked over and peeked over the hood. There was Fun,his back against the car, his head in his lap. He was crying.

I sat down beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a bit and looked at me. His  
>eyes were puffy and red.<p>

"Fun, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He sniffed, nodded, and looked at me. "Riot, please bel-"

"I do." I said quickly. His eyes grew wide.

"Y-you do? You believe me?" He asked. You could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. That's why I came to talk to you. I'm sorry I beat the shit out of you for not believing you. God, I'm a bitch." I said with a laugh. "Anyway, I was watching the way you cried for her. The way you heldher hand and the way you were trying to stop the bleeding. It's just, ya know, everything you did made  
>me realize that you love her. And that you were telling the truth."<p>

Fun smiled and quickly leaned over, hugging me. I hugged back. "Thank you so much, Riot."

"No problem." I said.

"Well, well, well, the sneaky bitch's sister is a slut now, huh?" I turned around quickly to see Electric.A fire began raging inside me. I jumped up and stormed over to her, my face just inches from her's. Funjumped up and grabbed my arm. I shook it off.

"Let me tell you something, you filthy whore!" I spat in her face. "First off, you have room to talk. Second,your little secret's out now. And third.." I punched her, fast and hard. She yelped and fell backwards, cupping  
>her mouth and nose. I could see blood pouring out from under her hands.<p>

I threw myself on top of her and began punching her over and over. She didn't even try to fight back.

"Riot, stop!" Fun kept saying.

Suddenly, Gerard, Kobra, Bomb, and Neon ran out. Kobra took one look at the scene and went back ran over and helped Fun pull me off Electric while Bomb and Neon pulled up the whore.

I threw my legs out at her, managing to kick her twice in the guts making her cough up some blood. I spat on heras she walked away.

"That's what you get for messing with my sis, slut!" I shouted at her.

Gerard and Fun held me and talked to me until I calmed down. When I finally was, I brushed myself off. Gerard hugged me and Frank patted my back.

"This is gonna be a long night." Frank sighed out.

Soo... That was Rachel, and her awesomeness... :)) Review!

~Bree 


	10. Chapter 9

So Long And Goodnight (9)

Rose POV

Its been a week. Threat, the girl I have come to love as my sister has been in a coma for the past week.

She twitched every once in awhile, but other than that she stayed still. Frank never left her side, he sat by his bed where we had put her, and held her hand softly. He sometimes cried, he rarely spoke.

I watched him from the doorway, he was like a soul-less statue motionless on the floor.

"Frank?" I took a step forward into the dim lit room.

He looked over his shoulder at me, "Mmm?"

What a great answer Frank, I thought, "Gerard needs you to come on patrol with him, Riot, and Jet. Please." I said softly.

"Dont wanna." He muttered.

"He told me that if you didnt come when I asked nicely the first time that they would drag you out forcefully. Go, I will stay with her, its okay." I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

He stood up and hugged me lightly, "Thank you."

I nodded at him and kneeled down in front of my friend to check her wounds. The door shut behind me and I lifted the gauze.

It was healing perfectly, it had healed a great amount since that night, and was getting better every day. Dr. D said she should wake up eventually, but didnt say when. I missed her, everyone does, expecially Frank and Riot though, we had become so close those three weeks when she wouldnt talk to anyone except me and Riot.

She needs to wake up, really. She was strong she would make it through this.

"Wake up Lilly, you can do it. Just wake up! Its been a week, Frank needs you, Riot needs you, we all need you. Please just wake up!" I wasnt sure if she could hear me or not, but I talked. She didnt move and tears started slipping down my face. I turned my head away from her as they poured from my violet eyes.

Then she coughed.

Threat/Lilly POV

Its been forever since I saw light, I couldnt move, I couldnt see, all I could do was lye there in complete darkness.

Then for the first time in what seemed like forever I heard something, I heard Rose's voice drift into my head, "Wake up Lilly, you can do it. Just wake up! Its been a week, Frank needs you, Riot needs you, we all need you. Please just wake up!"

Woah, a week? I really should wake up... But how... I didnt know what to do... Should I try to move?

I tried my best to move my body, but it wouldnt work, so I tried to open my eyes. Fail, but then I tried to open my mouth and take a deep breath... It worked and I spluttered out a cough.

"Threat!" Rose exclaimed and patted my back. I opened my eyes and looked around, Rose looked exactically as i remembered her.

I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tight, and said my first word since I woke up, "Rose!"

"Your awake! You woke up!" She was crying and she smiled.

She helped me up from the bed and stood me up straight. I stumbled a bit but I eventually got my balance and took a few steps.

We walked to the living room and Rose coughed, I was bombarded.

"LILLY!" That was Kobra, him and Missile were like a little bunny rabbits the way they hopped up from their seats.

"Hi guys." I smiled and looked at them.

"She talked to me! Dr. D! She talked! And she is awake!" Missile grabbed me by the front of the hospital gown thing that they had put on me and attached herself to my chest.

I hugged her back with passion and felt a tear slip down my face.

We got the hugs and everything out of the way before I asked, "Where is my sister? And Frank..."

Electric and Neon were both glaring at me from across the room, I threw them the finger and noticed a few healing bruises all over Electrics face and body. ;

"Did you finally get your ass kicked then?" I smirked at her, it felt good to be back, it really did.

"Your sister got her good! It was funny, and Electric couldnt even fight back!" Missile was snuggled up at my side, refusing to leave me by myself for more than a second, I flipped electric off quickly.

"Good." I smiled at her and then i asked again, "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"I gave them a call, telling them that there was a suprise and they needed to head back." Dr. D appeared beside me, and I looked up at him.

"Thank you..." Then I heard a car pull up outside, and I stood up and walked toward the door, Missile closely on my tracks and Rose close behing her.

Frank trudged in, not looking up from the floor for a second, he walked right past me and back to the room I was in before.

There was a scream of suprise then my sister attacked me. She smoothed my hair from my face, and hugged me tight.  
>"Dont you ever, and i mean EVER do that to me again Lilly Alyssa Brooks!" She yelled and Frank busted out the door.<p>

"WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled then his eyes met with mine and he jogged forward, stopping in front of me, he looked like he wanted to hug me but didnt know how I would take it. I grabbed the front of his black shirt and crashed my lips on his.

"Woah, is that Lilly?" I heard Gerards suprised reaction, as he walked in the door.

Frank pulled away and brushed his fingers across my cheekbone, he had tears in his eyes, "Lilly i'm-i'm so sorry." He started to apologize, but I put a finger to his lips, and shushed him

"I know Frank, I know. I heard it all that night. I'm sorry for not believing you the first time." I kissed him softly a few times on the mouth.

"I love you Lilly, I always have, I always will."

There was a squeal from behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see my sister, Missile and Rose watching us like this was like the Titanic or something.

"I love you too Frankie." I smiled and kissed him again just for the girls behind me.

I let go of him and hugged Ray and Gerard quickly before returning to Frank's arms. It was where I belonged and it was where I intended to stay.

Hey guys! Chapter 9! :DD No co writing in this one :/ Just me! :PP So... For all you people who have been waiting for Frank and Lilly goodness! There it is! :DDDD Review :))

~Bree


	11. Chapter 10

So Long And Goodnight (10)

Uhh... Hey there guys... Depression + Writers block are going to make this chapter HORRIBLE. And Rose, I wrote this... Change of plans... Well... Heres chapter 10...

Threat/Lilly POV

I sat in Frank's warm embrace and sighed contently, i mean my wound hurts a little but thats about it, other than that i was in complete bliss.

"Frankie?" I wispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He kissed my nose softly and replied, "I love you more."

"Well, I love you most." I smiled and hugged him tighter, Dr. D had sent my sister, Gerard, Rose and Electric off to finnish the patrol so that left, Bomb, Mikey, Neon, Ray, and Missile at home with us.

The walkie talkie sounded across the room and I hopped up to get it.

"Threat? *static* Riot *crinkle crunch* Zone 3 *static* HELP!" That was all of my sisters voice before it cut off and I looked at the guys before starting to bark out orders to everyone.

"Get your guns, and get in the car. NOW!" Iyelled, everyone stood. I pulled on my combat boots and covered half my face with my purple and black bandana, sliding my aviators on my face as I ran to our blue mustang. Everyone climbed in quickly, Dr. D and Grace staying behind.

I sped down the road quickly, we needed to get to them and fast. I wouldnt lose my sister too.

Flashback

"Hello Emma darling." I looked in fear as my father steped from the shadows, dressed in all white. He brushed a hand across my mothers face.

"Dan." She gasped out, eyes wide, ray gun lowering some.

"Daddy." I wispered, my sisters were frozen next to me. Each of us two years apart, putting me at thirteen, Riot at fifteen, and Purify at seventeen. Our father had went with BLI/ind when the bombs went off. There were twenty or so dracs behind him, he was here to kill us.

"Hello girls. Lilly, Dana, Allie. Why dont you come with daddy, you would be so much happier with BLI/ind. Daddy promises." He looked at my sisters and I.

"Dont listen to him!" My mother yelled, her gun raising again.

Riot and Purify pulled me behind them, Purify wispered a quiet, "He isnt the daddy we knew anymore. Remember that."

He was tsking, "Such a pity. It didnt have to be this way, but Emma dear, you really are becoming a neusance. Lets see how your baby girls deal without you."

Thats when he raised his gun to her head, and pulled the trigger, screaming I tried to run to her. There was another loud gunshot as Riot pulled her trigger, shooting our father to the ground. I took one more look at my mother and raised my gun, it was a bit big in my tiny hands but I started shooting as the dracs started forward at us.

Purify cried out behind me, and I heard her hit the ground. Tears were streaming down my face, as lazer beams whipped my light brown pig tails around my small face. That was the day I dicited i would never be weak again, that I was forever a killjoy.

Back to present

I jumped out the car before it stoped driving, already shooting as I hit the ground. There were over fifty dracs surrounding the others. Lazer beams flying around me, it brought back memories, but I pushed them down and helped kill the dracs that were trying to kill the others.

In the five minutes I had been here I had killed twenty three dracs, and killed more as time went on. There were about fifteen dracs, give or take a few, left standing. The others were taking care of them as I went to find my sister.

I found her lying on the ground, Gerard covering her body, a ray gun mark in his leg. He was groaning in pain, and my sister was crying.

"Oh my god!" I fell to my knees beside them, and looked at his wound, it wasnt too deep, but it needed to be attended to immediately. Rolling him off, I ripped two thick strips of cloth from my shirt, balling one up against the bleeding wound and tying the other tightly around his leg to keep it in place. My sister wasnt harmed, just very dirty and bruised.

"This is my fault! He is hurt because of me!" She wailed as I helped Gerard off the ground and to the car. The last of the dracs were dead and the others needed to leave.

Gerard passed out from blood loss, and fell against me, dragging him I said, "No its not Dana."

"He took the bullet for me. Its my fault." She was crying hard, I helped her into the mustang and lifted the heavy Gee into the jeep with the guys, ordering them to get home now.

Thats when I noticed Neon wasnt with the girls. I leaned into the mustang, "Wheres Neon?"

Rose looked at me with sad eyes, "Shes gone. Ghosted."

Electric let out a loud wail, "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! NOT MY SISTER!"

She was talking to me, and Rose glared, "Shut up Electric!"

"You know what Rose? It should have been Kobra! Then you would have known what it was like to lose someone!" Electric snarled at Rose. And that was when Rose pounced, her fist colliding with Electrics already bruised face five times fast. It didnt stop with the punches, there were kicks and claws, and hair pulling, the whole she-bang. She somehow managed to beat Electric's ass in the cramped back seat of my mustang. Rose had skills, and they were good. (AN: Happy Rose! You wanted to kick her ass! And you did ;DD).

"Dont you EVER talk like that about him! You need to calm the fuck down! You think I dont know what its like to lose someone? Newsflash! WE ALL DO BITCH! GET OVER IT!" Rose yelled.

"I watched my mother and sister get murdered before my eyes. By my fucking father! Dont even go there on the death card. Because Electric honey, I've been there, and done that." I glared at her.

I drove home quickly, Rose, Riot and I jumping quickly out the car.

"Rose kicked Electric's ass again. Where is Gee." I said to the full front room of the diner.

"Back there." Missile nodded to the back door, her eyes glassed over, and tears stained her cheeks.

I pulled Riot back to where we were shown, and pushed the door open. Dr. D was fixing up Gerard's leg, as Frank tried to calm him.

"You okay?" Riot knelt down beside him as Frank came forward to wrap me in his arms, burying his face in my hair. He let go after a second and I crouched down by Riot.

"Hey dude."

"Thank you Lilly." Gerard choked out, as Dr. D stitched up his leg.

"For what? Carrying you to the car?" I laughed and smiled a sad smile. His face broke into a grin before wincing in pain.

"For being such a great friend..."

I chuckled, "Your welcome I guess..."

Dr. D finished a moment later, but told us to go get some rest because thats what Gerard needed to do. We helped move him to the bed him and Riot shared before going to grab something to eat quickly.

I grabbed Frank and I a can of the dog food looking stuff before coming back to a table.

"Here you go."

We ate in silence before heading back to our room.

Once inside Frank shoved me against the door, kissing me hard. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We broke apart panting, damn oxygen. Our foreheads rested against each other, and we stared into each others eyes.

He pulled away from me, yanking off his shirt and pants, leaving just his boxers on, tossing me a shirt before climbing into the bed. I quickly shead my clothes before pulling on the oversized tee, and climbing in the small twin bed with him.

Wrapping his arms around me, I leaned my head on his chest, wispering, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied kissing my head and pulling me closer to him. That night I fell asleep in my lovers warm embrace, sleeping the best I had since before the bombs went off.

-Scratches neck awkwardly- So... Uhh... yeah...Better chapter next time? I dunno... :/

~Bree


	12. Chapter 12

_So Long And Goodnight(11)  
><em> 

_So... Yeah... I have started about four new stories since I wrote chapter 10 of this story. So I really sorta forgot about this one... Rose (The real life Rose Shes awesome, and a great friend. Read her stories. They are good. Really good. BUT SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE!) is the real reason for this chapter being made. She yelled at me to write... So yeah, here I am. I would also like to thank Soul Ghost (sorry I cant remember your full user name o.o I think its Soul Sucking Ghost?) because she has been reviewing almost every chapter :)) And all the others who have been reviewing. I love you guys! You keep me from giving up writing completely. _

_Heres what you've been waiting for chapter 11 (dont blame me if it isnt the best one in the story, I need to get back into my killjoy story writers brain :D) And you know how I said I wasnt going to do smut. I think I am... Emm... So... yeah... Dont get mad if I do._

_There is infact smut in this chapter. -nods-_

I woke up in a cold bed, Frank nowhere to be found in the bedroom. Frowning, I threw my legs over the side of the bed, smoothing down my hair a bit as I pulled on a pair of jeans, and a white button up tee shirt with black trim.

Slowly, I trudged out the room and into the diner. Empty.

Frowning I opened the door to the kitchen. Also empty. Where the hell was everybody.

I continued on my search, heading back to where the rooms were.

The first few rooms were empty, their owners nowhere to be found.

"HELLO!" I yelled loudly and heard a bang from down the hall and a slight cursing.

I jogged down the hall, and swung open the door to my sister and Gerard's room. My sister was on the floor, rubbing her head... completely naked. Gerard was looking wide eyed at me, his body covered in a sheet, his... problem obviously showing, as he tried to situate himself.

"Oh.. Fuck." I stuttered out, turning my head.

There was a russling of fabric and a cough, I turned slowly, peeking through the cracks of my fingers. Dana had pulled on a pair of green camo underwear and a tee shirt.

"Im uhh... Sorry... I d-didnt know..." I said awkwardly, then changed the subject, shaking my head, "Where is everybody?"

My sister glared, "We thought everyone went out patroling... Obviously not. Frank is outside working on the mustang."

"Its okay Lilly... You... Didnt mean too..." Gerard said, countering my sisters glares with a sweet smile.

"Oh.. Um.. Okay... Sorry... Ill go now..." I shut the door quickly, shaking my head. Now I was off to find my love.

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked through the empty place and outside into the hot sun. Frank was shirtless, in only a pair of cuttoff jeans, leaning over the open hood of my shiny car. He looked sexy.

Quietly, I snuck up behind him, creeping a hand around him, and up his chest. He jumped and quickly spun around, his wrench raised.

"Hold it there cowboy. its just me." I giggled, and he smiled, kissing me softly.

"Hey baby. Sleep well?" He asked, hugging me close to him. His body sticky and sweaty.

"I did untill you got up."

He grinned and kissed my nose, "Im sorry honey, what are Dana and Gee doing?"

I grimaced, "You dont want to know... I walked in on it when I thought everyone was gone."

"Oh... my..." he lead me inside the diner, grasping my hand tight in his.

"Yeah..." I giggled, leading him back through the hall. Stopping infront of the bathroom door, turning around to kiss him hard on the mouth, and trail kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Come on Frankie... I have a suprise for you." truthfully, i have wanted to do this for awhile with him. I slowly yanked him inside, shutting the door firmly behind me, clicking the little lock button. He looked confused when I finally turned around, and I gave him a seductive smile.

I started to slowly strut over to where he was, unbuttoning another one of the buttons on my shirt with every step, letting my hands trail over my body. His eyes widened, and he licked his lips. By the time I got to him, my shirt was fully open, revealing my black lace push up bra, and flat stomach.

"W-What are you d-doing?" He stuttered out, his voice shaking as he took in every inch of my reavealed skin.

"Whats it look like, baby?" I giggled, sliding the shirt onto the floor and leaned up to kiss him, my tongue tracing his lower lip, he kissed back with passion, his tongue dancing with mine. I fiddled with the button of his jeans, brushing my hand against his ever-growing buldge earning a throaty noise to emerdge from Frank's mouth before snapping the small round object from its hole.

"L-Lilly... We.. we dont have to... I-If you dont... want t-to." He shook out as I slowly pulled off my skinny jeans, my matching lace underwear coming into view.

"Shut up. I want this. Now. No more talking." I said, my voice husky. I pushed down his jeans so we were both in only our underwear.

He obeyed, coming forward to grab my waist and push me up against the wall, hard. I growled, and bit down on his lip. He began planting wet, open mouthed kisses down my neck, until he reached my clothed boobs. His hand snuck around my torso to unsnap the small lock in the back and the article of clothing dropped to the floor with the rest of our clothes. Then his mouth closed down on my nipple, sucking lightly with his talented mouth. I gripped the towel rack tightly, my head slipping back, and a moan escaping from my body.

His mouth came back up to mine, and we fought for dominance in the other's mouth. I felt fingers slip into the waist of my small underwear, sliding them down my smooth legs, his fingers slipping into me, fingering me with his long, tattoed fingers. I made little noises into his mouth, and broke our lips apart to throw back my head, and let out a loud growl-like noise.

Somewhere along the way his boxers fell to reveal just how hot I made him. I pressed myself against the wall, as he slowly removed his fingers, I wimpered slightly at the loss of touch.

"Y-You ready Lilly?" He panted, and I nodded. He lifted my legs, and I wrapped them around his waist as he thrusted into me. I let out a gasp, I wasnt a virgin but I sure hadnt had sex in a while. I wasnt expecting that.

He pulled out some, before burying himself further inside me. He wasnt going too fast, allowing me to get used to the feeling of him inside me. Eventually he started building up speed and rhythem. I begun to meet his thrusts, using the wall to brace myself, and bounce. Let me tell you, it was amazing. We were both moaning like whores, and sweat was beading down our bodies.

"F-Frank..." I moaned out his name, leaning my head in the crook of his neck, moving my hips.

Soon enough his moans, and thrusts got harder and louder, and I knew his orgasm was coming. I felt my body start to tense up, my legs shaking. I knew it was coming, the fluids in my body were building up, and I was loosing control.

"Fuck. Lilly. LILLY!" Frank screamed out my name as he came inside me, his head thrown back, his mouth open, and his eyes shut. It was the best feeling in the world, my fluids releasing on him.

Slowly he pulled out, and we fell into an embrace.

"Frankie..." I muttered, out of breath, and sleepy "Lets take a shower."

We showered together, for the first time as lovers.

Once we got out, we re-dressed and walked out, hand-in-hand. He was completely mine, and I was completely his. We were together in every way. I loved him. I really did. And nobody was going to take that from me. Ever.

_O_O My first smut... What did you think? Hmmm? Was it kay'? Should I just give up smut foreverr? Review. Writing this was sorta awkward, and Im damn sure not letting my mom read it. We may be close but... No... hehe._

_~Bree_


	13. Chapter 13

_So Long And Goodnight (12)_

_So... Did you know that Bob left the band because I gave him magical invisible powder. Now hes my invisible friend that walks around with me . ... Dont ask..._

_Chapter 12_

Dana and Gerard were sitting at a small table when we emerged from the bathroom, a deck of cards inbetween them, Gerard's wounded leg proped up on a chair.

"Hey guys." I said, scratching my head at the fact that- A: I had walked in on them having sex. and B: They probably just heard me and Frank having sex.

They looked up and grinned, "You do realize that other people have to use that bathroom too." Gerard laughed.

I blushed, Frank just smiled, "We didnt leave a mess."

"My baby sister is growing up..." Riot winked at me before looking back at the hand of cards in her hand.

"We should watch a movie..." Frank suggested once their game ended.  
>We all agree'd and went to the small TV in the room, Gerard put in one of the few old movies we had in the diner. I leaned my head in Frank's lap, my feet dangling off the edge of the couch.<br>Nearly halfway through the movie which I now knew was, _The Hangover, _I fell asleep. Frank's fingers running through my hair soothingly.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Thats what I was feeling. Poke, poke poke. Right in my side, it was quite annoying.  
>"Go away." I rolled over, burying my face in the fabric of the pillow I had my head on, snuggling deeper into its warmth.<p>

"Oh god. Lilly stop it. Wake up." I heard a mutter in my ear and giggles erupt in the room.  
>"Mm... No... Im tired." I groaned, sliding my arm under the pillow, trying to get deeper into the comfort of my bed.<p>

"Lilly. Lilly. Please..." The soft mummering was continuing to talk, and I scrunched up my nose, smacking my lips.

"I dont wanna." There was more poking and I finally opened my eyes, to come face to face with Franks crotch... So the pillow wasnt so much a pillow after all. I grinned at it sleepily, and snuggled my face in it, his body jerked in suprise

"Lilly... Look behind you." He coughed awkwardly, I looked up, sleep coating my eyes. The room was full. Rose, Mikey, my sister, Gerard, Electric, Bomb, Ray. They were all standing there, laughing... Well most of them, Electric was just... there.  
>"What are you doing my room?" I relized then that I wasnt in my room, I was still on the couch in the living room. Everybody must have come back from their patrol, and tried to wake me up.<p>

"Lilly... Oh Lilly... What are we going to do with you?" Rose giggled. Electric stared at us on the couch, a look of disgust on her face before spinning on her heel and taking Bomb with her.  
>I shrugged with a sheepish smile, my cheeks tindged red. I sat up, looking at Frank, he was looking at his hands, I could see the red in his pale cheeks, a small smile on his lips.<p>

It was dark outside, the moon shining bright on the dusty desert. I guess I had been asleep for longer than I thought...

"Im going to sleep. You coming babe?" Rose announced a while later looking at Mikey, and he nodded, smiling at his girlfriend sweetly. He took her hand in his, and lead her back to their room. Rose had moved out of Missile's room a while back so she could be with Kobra, they were so cute.  
>"Goodnight!" We all called after them, I was still tired, my eyes drooping every few minutes while I ate my 'dinner' (it was really just the same nasty powerpup). They soon closed all the way and I fell into a half sleep, not fully asleep but definitely not fully awake. My food pushed aside as my head cloncked against the the table.<p>

There were shuffles around me, the sounds of people scurrying off to bed, down the hall. I could still hear them talking but it was in the back of my mind... Distant noises.  
>Frank and Gerard were talking, all the others in bed.<br>"Do you love her?" Gerard wispered, talking about me I guessed. I knew their eyes were on me, I could feel it.  
>"I do... So much... You know, I never though I would ever fall in love. I didnt think it was possible for me. I dont deserve her..." He muttered back.<br>"Frank Anthony Iero Jr. Dont you say that, you deserve love, you deserve a family, you deserve her. She loves you. Your perfect for each other. Dont take that for grantet, you almost lost her once..."

"I just wish... I could get her out of all this killjoy bullshit, that I could take her back to before BL/ind... I wish I could give her everything. Children. A house. A dog. Her family. Hell I would even give her back her old boyfriend if it meant she was happy..." I could have sworn I heard a sob somewhere in there... I should wake upp and tell him that I was happy with him now...  
>"I think she is happy now, with you. She likes being a killjoy." Thank you Gerard. I mentally thanked him.<br>"I-I... I guess... I should take her back to the room though." I could see his confused smile in my mind.  
>"Yeah... Mind handing me that crutch? Cant really walk without it."<p>

I felt the table come from beneith me, and my body get lifted. My head fell into his neck, and I breathed in the scent of him.

"Im happy with you." I muttered into his neck, and his hands rubbed my back as he carried me down the hall.

"Should have known you were listening. Go back to sleep baby, I love you." His voice breathed in my ear. He set me down on the bed, trying to cover me up.

"Hey... Wait..." I sat up, never opening my eyes, and tried to pull the tight button up shirt over my head, "Help me?"  
>He sighed, chuckling, and pulled the shirt back down flat, pulling the buttons undone softly, "Your either really tired or you just want me to undress you."<p>

I grinned sleepily, and shimmied out of my jeans, pulling the blanket over me, "You going to get in bed?" I wispered.

He was, I felt his warm body slip under the blankets, and I curled up in his arms, pressing my body against his.

"I love you." He kissed my lips lightly and I sighed in bliss.

"Mm... I love you too." That was the last thing that I remembered before falling asleep, dead to the world in Frank's safe arms.

_-_- Eh.. Boring chapter... Im skipping forward a few months in the next chapter, fair warning. I love you all :33 _

_~Bree_


	14. Chapter 14

_So Long And Goodnight_

_So... I have finally gotten around to writing chapter 13... Managing so many stories at once is REALLY hard... But I cant write Frerard all time, or Drarry, or Killjoy, or Vampire Diaries... I have to alternate between the bunch... It gets hard... :/ Well... Here you go chapter 13...  
>I did warn you I would be skipping forward a few months. <em>

_Chapter 13_

_~6 Months Later~_

_-Threat/Lilly POV-_

"God damnit Gerard! Just leave me alone!" My sister had been pissy like this for the past month... Snapping at everyone in the diner every chance she got.

"You know what Dana? Im tired of your fucking attitute! What the fuck has gotten into you lately?" He yelled back. They were in their bedroom but everyone could hear them perfectly.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" She snarled and I watched as Gerard walked out of their room, slamming the door.

He ran a hand through his messy red hair and paced the living room for a second before walking outside. I looked up at Frank.

"Should I go talk to her?" I asked quietly.

He bit his lip and looked down the hall at their door, "She yells at you too... Alot..."

"Im used to it, I grew up with her... Im going to..." I kissed him and pushed myself up off the couch, walking slowly down the hall.

Knocking, I called "Dana, its Lilly. Can I come in?"

"NO!"

I opened the door anyway, she had her shirt lifted, and was staring down at a visible bump on her stomach.

It all made sense now.

She was pregenant.

"Oh god... Dana... Your pregnant." I wispered and shut the door softly, running to her.

Tears were streaming down her face, as she nodded.

"Six months pregnant. Ive hidden it this whole time... Lilly... Im scared."

I placed a hand on her stomach and looked at her, "Does Gerard know?"  
>She didnt answer.<p>

"Dana, you NEED to tell them. You have to let Dr. D look at you."

"I c-cant... Im scared... I dont want to bring another life into this hellhole. I-I dont want my b-baby to grow up in this kind of place." She sobbed softly. I hugged her tight and held her in my arms.

"Theres nothing you can do... Nothing at all. You have to have this baby, and we will make sure he/she is safe."

She nodded against my chest and held her buldged out stomach. How she hid it from everyone this long I would never know, but she did.

"Do you want me to tell Dr.D and Gerard?"

She nodded again, "Do it now?"

I kissed her forehead and sat her down on the bed, walking back out the room. Frank was waiting for me.

"How'd it go?"

"Ill tell you later. Where is Gerard?" I replied, barely paying attention. He looked confused and pointed outside.

I nodded and touched his shoulder as I passed, walking outside. I spotted Gerard sitting on the ground out front, smoking a ciggarette.

I sat down next to him, and he looked at me from the corner of his eye "Hi."

"Dana is pregnant." I jumped right to what I needed to tell him. Not waisting any time.

He turned and looked at me, shocked, "W-What?"

"I went in there after you left and she told me. She asked me to tell you and Dr. D. She's scared Gee. Really scared."

"Why did she tell me? Ive been yelling at her for the past months, because she has been being a bitch. And the whole time she has been carrying my baby!" He yelled and I shushed him.

"Quiet!" I yelled back, "She doesnt want everyone to know yet!"

"Im sorry... I-I just wasnt expecting that!"

"Go talk to her. Its important." I said, patting his shoulder.

He stood, "Thank you, Lilly. Thank you."

I nodded and stood with him. I had to tell Dr. Death now.

We walked inside and I went looking for Dr. D as he went to talk to her. Everyone was sitting in the Diner, playing cards.

"Any of you seen Dr. Death lately?" I asked.

"He went out, said he would be back in a few hours." Rose replied, sipping on a glass of water.

"Damnit..." I muttered, collapsing in a seat next to Frank.

"You okay, love?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

I nodded and sighed, looking at him, "Come back to the bedroom with me?"

His eyebrow raised and he stood, looking at the others, "I fold. Have fun with the game..."

Mikey wolf whistled, "Have fun with Lilly!"  
>His cheeks turned red, and I said, "We arnt doing... that..."<p>

"Aw look, Frankie looks disapointed." Rose giggled.

"Oh shut up" I smiled lightly at her, and took Franks hand, pulling him away from the others and down the hall.

Once inside our room I locked the door, i said "Dana is pregnant. I dont know if she wanted me to tell you, but I am."

His eyebrows furrowed together and looked at me, "Woah..."

"Yeah. She is scared. She doesnt want to bring another life into the world while its like this..." I guestured all around me, and ran a frustraited hand through my hair.

Frank wrapped an arm around me and hugged me tight "Im sorry..."

I snuggled my face in his neck and held onto the front of his dusty shirt, "Its not your fault... Shes six months pregnant... She kept it hidden for so long..."

He rubbed my back soothingly and kissed my hair, "Im scared for her, Frank. Not everybody makes it through childbirth... and we dont have the medical things to help her..."

"I know, love." He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap, I cuddled with him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you..." I sniffled and held him tight. My sister was pregnant, she was carrying a living being inside her... My neice or Nephue...

"I love you too. Dont worry, Dr. D will help her... She will be okay. We will make sure of that." He whispered in my ear, kissing my temple.

"Will you come with me to talk to her and Gerard?"

"Of course... Would you like to go now?"

I shook my head, yes and held his hand. We unlocked the door and walked across the hall to their room.

They were on their couch, Gerard was holding her hand, and they were both holding her stomach. Tears were coming down both of their faces, as they cuddled.

"Hey.." I coughed to get their attention, gripping Franks hand tight.

"You told him?" Dana asked, looking from Frank to me.

"Yes... But I only told him and Gerard... Dr. D is out."

She nodded, and looked down at her stomach then over at Gerard, "Thank you."

I nodded and stepped forward to sit at her other side of her, "So... Your going to be parents..."

"Im scared..." She whispered, and looked over at me, cuddling closer to Gerard.

I frowned, Gerard and Frank were talking at the other end of the couch, but I wasnt paying attention to what they were saying, "I know babe, I know... But Dr. D will take care of you, and make sure you and the baby are okay."

She bit her lip and rubbed her belly, "Im tired.."  
>"Get some sleep, love. It will do you good." I said, hugging her lightly, "Make sure she gets sleep, Gerard."<p>

Gerard looked up at me, "I will."

"Frank, lets let them sleep." I held out a hand for him to take and he stood. we said our goodbyes and left them alone.

I went to sleep that night, worrying about my sister and her unborn child, remembering what it was like to be young and in this hellhole of a world.

_O_O  
>BABY! :D<br>I spoke to Rachel (The real life Riot Child as Ive said before) we have the baby name picked out and the babies killjoy name.  
>But its a supriseeee<em>

_:3 Hehehe _

_~Bree_


End file.
